From old to new Stefan
by TVDAddict
Summary: This story is just a different take on the Vampire Diaires. We get to see a different side of Stefan one where he's the bad guy changing into the good guy and Damon's already a good guy.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan Salvatore: Paul Wesley

Jenna Sommers: Sarah Canning

Damon Salvatore: Ian Somerhalder

Caroline Forbes: Candice Accola

Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce: Nina Dobrev

Matt Donovan: Zach Roerig

Jeremy Gilbert: Steven R. McQueen

Tyler Lockwood: Michael Trevino

Bonnie Bennett: Katerina Graham

Lucinda Nightingale: Kacey Rohl

Chapter 1.

_1875 London, England._

_Lucinda: One of those two fine brothers is still looking for you…_

_Katherine: Well it's time he gives up; I don't want to be found, by him anyway._

_Lucinda: Don't you want to know which one it was?_

_Katherine: I can take a guess, Damon right?_

_Lucinda: Surprisingly no. It was Stefan I talked to him this morning in the apothecary._

_Katherine: Talked to? As in he is here? In London? What did he ask? What did you say? Wait, how do you know it was really Stefan; you have never meet nor spoken to him._

_Lucinda: I sensed he was a vampire from miles away. And I simply came to the conclusion that it was Stefan, when he introduced himself as Mr. Salvatore. You said he was the better looking one of the two? I must admit I don't blame you for wanting to stay in that town for so long._

_Katherine: What did he want?_

_Lucinda: He asked if a woman who went by the name of Katherine Pierce worked here. I told him that I or anyone else working here has ever heard of you. _

_Katherine: I wonder how he knows I'm not in that wretched tomb… __If he knows that means Damon knows, and if Damon knows…_

_Lucinda: He is going to come looking for you too._

_Katherine: It's too early! I wasn't planning on them finding out just yet! I thought it would take them at least a couple hundred years not eleven! We have to leave London Lucinda! Stefan came to close today. What if I was there when he came?_

_Lucinda: Don't worry I can cast a spell on him to forget he came here, forget about you._

_Katherine: No, I do not want him or Damon to forget about me _that would ruin my plan.

_Lucinda: Speaking of your plan, you still haven't told me what it is._

_Katherine: When the time is right I'll tell you. The less information you know, the less the Salvatore's can find out. Now I'm thirsty, I'll be back in a few hours. In the mean time, please try to find somewhere secluded where we can go._

_Lucinda: How long will we be staying there?_

_Katherine: Just until I figure out what to do._

Katherine P.O.V

What am I going to do? This is all a mess now thanks to Stefan! I wonder what he looked like nowadays. It's been awhile since I checked up on him. I was planning to. I was going to go see what he is up to with Lexi in New York, maybe give him a few false trails so he wouldn't come looking here. But it's too late now. I need to get away from here as soon as possible! And what am I going to do about Lucinda? Stefan now knows what she looks like. But I can't kill her; I don't have any other witches. Plus she owes me from all the times I've saved her life. Bloody witches, they will never do anything for a vampire unless they owe one!

Just as I was slowing down, coming to the outskirts of London city I caught a glimpse of a group of men sitting by the river. They smelled delicious. There were five of them, just enough to satisfy my thirst.

_Katherine: Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you but I'm lost, I'm trying to find the find the riverside Inn, do you know where it is?_

_…: Yes it's just around the corner on that street down there!_

_As one of the men pointed in the direction of the hotel, I went closer towards him. It would take me five minutes maximum to finish them all off. The other four were just sitting there looking bored. I wanted to have a bit of fun with them._

_Katherine: I'm not really looking for the hotel. I wanted to know if you believe in vampires?, I asked with one of my seductive smiles._

_…: No, not really. Why, do you?_

_Katherine: Yes I do. As a matter of fact I am one._

As I showed my fangs to the men, they started to realize that I was telling the truth and ran away. But before they went too far I jumped on one of the men's backs and bit his neck. Then I did the same with the others. Once they were all dead, I dragged them into a dark corner so I could finish them off. Thankfully it was late enough for people not to be having an evening stroll. I was in peace to drink as my heart's content.

It took me about an hour to drain the four bodies and throw them into the river. By the time I was back at the house Lucinda was just getting into bed.

Lucinda P.O.V

As soon as she left I went to go open the back door.

_Lucinda: Stefan? Come in. Its ok she left to feed._

_Stefan: We don't have much time. What is she planning?_

_Lucinda: I have no idea she still hasn't told me, she said that it would be bad, that the more I know, the more you know…_

_Stefan: Does she know?_

_Lucinda: That I've been fooling her all this long? No I don't think so._

_Stefan: How long can you keep this up? I mean she's going to find out soon enough._

_Lucinda: Don't worry Stefan I won't let her find out you and Damon are going to kill her, if I have to die to keep her from knowing I will! Now go before she comes back._

_Stefan: I want let you die, I promised Emily I would protect her family._

_Lucinda: Go Stefan, I will come to you when it is time for you to do your part in this._

2010 Mystic Falls, Virginia

Stefan P.O.V

135 years have passed since I last spoke to Lucinda. I wonder what's taking her so long to come to us, for us to kill Katherine. I told her where we are staying. Here in this small town I used to call home, before I became a vampire, before I was a killer who killed everything in my path. All of this was because of Katherine, I'd never wanted become this monster but that's what I am now. And who am I kidding, I like this new me. I love the feel of adrenalin pulsing through ma veins when I'm on the hunt, the scream that comes out of my victim when I bare my fangs. And most of all the taste of fresh warm blood in my mouth. Just thinking about it was making my mouth water. So I decided to go hunt.

_Damon: Where do you think you're going, brother?_

_Stefan: To hunt and don't try and stop me, again._

_Damon: Can't you just try and drink from the blood I have here?_

_Stefan: It's not fresh and you know I don't just like the fresh blood._

_Damon: I know, I know you like the hunt bla bla bla._

_Stefan: Besides we need to stay strong for when Lucinda comes with Katherine and you know as well as I do that fresh blood is better than the blood you keep stocked up. By the way aren't you scared that the blood banks are going to find out?_

_Damon: Do you really think she's going to come? It's been more than a hundred years and all you're doing is sitting around here doing nothing. Actually my bad, you go on killing sprees which by the way the police department is going to find out a lot sooner than the blood banks._

_Stefan: Don't worry, I've got it all under control, I don't go hunting in the same town all the time Damon. Now let me go feed!_

As I left the house not waiting for Damon's reply and heard him snicker. I didn't know where I was going just someone where, where there were a lot of people for me to suck dry. The Mystic grill was the only place I could think of. When I arrived I went straight to the bar.

_Stefan: Whiskey and make it dry._

_Server: Can I see some ID please._

I looked straight into his eyes and compelled him.

_Stefan: You don't need it._

_Server: Sorry you look young for you age, my bad._

After a few drinks I decided to look for someone who would be my first victim. But I couldn't, there was too much talking going it was clouding my senses. Frustrated, I went out front to take some air. As I sat down on an old wooden bench I caught site in my peripheral vision a girl with long brown hair come out of the door. She looked sad. But I didn't really care I was too thirsty to care. She sat down on the steps. I got up to go make small talk before I killed her.

_Stefan: May I sit next to you?_

As the girl looked up at me, I nearly ripped her neck off there and then. She deserved after all. But I wasn't going to kill Katherine that way; it was almost a kind way for her to go. I wanted her to suffer.

_Stefan: Katherine?_

She looked scared of me almost as if she thought she couldn't stand a chance against me. But she was after all, a couple hundred years older than me and naturally stronger than I am.

_…: No, my names Elena._

_Stefan: Your name is Elena? Don't pretend with my Katherine I'm not in the mood._

_Elena: I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. I've never met you in my life._

That's the end of chapter 1. I'm new at this so please feel free to give me some constructive criticism. And you hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Ok here's chapter 2. i hope you all will like it! please leave a review to tell me what you thought and leave one even if it's as smiley or just say something so i know you've read it! ;) Thanks for reading. 3

Chapter 2.

Elena P.O.V

The eyes of the guy who had just called me Katherine were getting more and more red, inhumanly red. I got scared and started to get up.

_Elena: Who are you?_

_Stefan: It's me, Stefan, what game are you playing at Katherine?_

I had no idea who this man was or why he kept calling me Katherine but I was too scared to ask so I just ran away before he could stop me.

Stefan P.O.V

Either that was Katherine playing one of her sick games or that really wasn't Katherine. But who was she then? She must be linked to Katherine somehow. Maybe one her witches' spells, was there a spell to have a clone? I had no clue. Only one way to find out who or what she was and that was to get to know her, become a friend of hers. This might actually be fun, hell I needed something to do here while waiting for Lucinda, if I can even trust that witch. I might have to kill her too. I decided to take a walk and think how I was going to do this when a bunch of girls came running up to me.

_…: Well hello. Don't you look hot. My name's Amber and this is Emma and Katie._

_Stefan: My name's Stefan, now please go away._

_Amber: Well don't be like that. We just want to have some fun._

_Stefan: You know what my idea of fun is?_

I started to show my fangs and the girl called Amber started to laugh. Well that was it she was going to suffer!

_Amber: Hahahaha, what was that? A party trick of yours?_

_Emma: Amber, I wouldn't if I were you, he looks kinda mad._

_Amber: Oh stop it Emma, I'm only having a bit of fun, aren't I Stefan?_

I had enough of her horrible voice so I decided it was time for action.

_Stefan: Hey Amber, do you want to see another party trick of mine?_

_Amber: Yes_

_Stefan: Emma, Katie could you come stand in front of me please?_

I put on a fake enthusiastic voice. As they came in front of me, I looked straight into Amber's eyes.

_Stefan: Watch very carefully. Because I'm going to do the same to you in about 10 seconds._

With that said I snapped their necks.

_Amber: Oh my god! What did you do?_

_Stefan: C'mon Amber I know you're not that stupid!_

_Amber: Y, You killed them!_

Then she left screaming but I was able to catch up to her in no time and pulled her by her long bleach blond hair. She screamed even louder and that made it even more fun. I turned her around to face me. Now I had my fangs fully showing and red eyes.

_Amber: Please don't kill me._

She said, tears pouring down her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

_Stefan: But I'm just so thirsty. And you smell delicious. All I have to do is cut here right on your artery. The neck is the best place, if you cut deep enough but not too deep you get full control of the blood flow. You wouldn't feel a thing; it would be over in seconds._

_Amber: Then do it, just please get it over with._

_Stefan: Now where's the fun in that?_

Just as I was about to take my first taste I heard someone come up behind me.

_Damon: Stefan. Leave the girl alone._

_Stefan: I think you're the one who should leave, I'm busy._

Damon started getting closer to me and the girl so I snapped her neck.

_Damon: Vampires don't have to live like this you know, you could survive on blood like mine and still be strong._

_Stefan: Not as strong and I have no care for your style of eating so please let me be._

_Damon: Fine but soon enough all this pain you're causing people, all the innocent people, are going to get to you and you won't be able to live with yourself anymore._

_Stefan: Leave, now._

I turned my back on him and started to drink her blood. Great, her blood had already started to become cold. I hate cold blood. When I was finished with her, I went to the other girls I'd killed. Good thing I was near a forest so I didn't have to go far to find somewhere to bury the bodies.

As I walked in to the living room of the boarding house, Damon was there drinking one of those blood bags. I had no idea how he could live on that.

_Damon: Please just try my diet for a few months. You'll see it isn't all that bad._

_Stefan: No but thank you, big bro._

I said in a sarcastic tone and winked at him. I didn't want to stand there and chit chat with my brother any longer, so I went to my room.

Now I have to figure out who that Elena girl is and how she's connected to Katherine.

As I was thinking about Katherine and Elena I fell slowly into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, my first thought went to Katherine and the last time I saw her.

_**Flashback**_

_1864, Mystics Falls _

_Damon P.O.V_

_Damon: Katherine, my love please come, we have to hurry. My father knows what you are and he wants to kill you._

_Katherine: What? How does he know?_

_Damon: He saw you feed on me. He told me the day after what he was planning on doing._

_Katherine: But I can't leave you or Stefan…_

_Damon: Don't worry we'll both be safe, and when this is all over I'll come and find you Katherine, I promise._

I looked straight into her eyes for what might be the last time for a couple of months' maybe even years. God, I wish I had more time with her.

_Katherine: I love you._

_Damon: I love you too._

As I was about to kiss her I heard my name called.

_Stefan P.O.V_

Where is Damon, father is rounding up all the town's men to kill all the vampires in Mystic Falls. He needs our help.

Just when I turned around the corner of the hall I heard voices so I stopped. It was Katherine, with Damon?

_Katherine: I love you._

_Damon: I love you too._

_Stefan: Damon?_

_Damon: Brother!_

_Stefan: What are you doing? How could you?_

Neither of them answered, they just had guilty looks on their faces. I felt sick, sick to my stomach for ever loving that bitch.

_Damon: We have to deal with this later. Katherine is in danger Stefan!_

_Stefan: How is she in danger?_

_Damon: Stefan, she's a, a…_

_Katherine: I'm a vampire Stefan._

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. All my life I've been taught to hate vampires, to kill one if I ever came across one. And I fell in love with one?

_Damon: We need to hide her._

Giuseppe Salvatore P.O.V

I have to find that vampire before she hurts one of my sons. How could I have been so stupid? She's been living under my roof for the past 5 months and I never realized she was a vampire! And to think that she's been using my sons as toys for her to feed on!

I followed the noise that I could hear coming from up stairs. It was Katherine with Damon and Stefan. I had my gun ready, filled with wooden bullets.

_Giuseppe: Damon, Stefan please move away, I don't want to hurt you._

_Damon: Father, please think about this before you do anything._

_Giuseppe: What is there to think about? She is a vampire and needs to die._

I aimed my gun at her and shot.

Stefan P.O.V

As my father aimed at Katherine to shoot her, I threw myself in front of her without thinking.


	3. Side Note

Hello ! I'm sorry guys that i haven't posted chapter 3 yet it's because I've got exams until the end of June so I won't be able to post chapter 3 until start of July! You'll never guess where I'm going the first weekend of July! I'm going to a TVD convention in France to meet Nina, Ian, Candice and Michael! =D i'm soooo hyped for that! Byee guys


	4. I'm back

Hey guys ! I know it's been aaaaggges ! but I was on finishing school then I went on holiday! So I haven't had much time to write! But don't worry I'm back and I'm starting to write chap 3 when I post this!

The Mystic Love Convention was great! Nina, Ian, Candice, Michael and Malese were all so sweet! =D


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Stefan P.O.V

The last thing I saw whilst I was human was my dads face. The look of disappointment it held. I would of thought he would be mortified or at least a bit sad about shooting his son. But no, he was disgusted about me protecting a vampire. I don't even know why I sacrificed myself for her. I'd hated vampires almost as much as my father. It was one of them after all that took my mothers life all those years ago.

What happened after I was shot was a blur. All I remember was waking up in a forest with Katherine sitting beside me. She told me what I had become with pride telling me that it was because of her. She had been feeding me blood for weeks she'd said and because of that when I was shot, I died and woke up. All I had to do know was feed on someone. So I did, and it was one of the most pleasurable things I'd ever done. The fear in the persons eyes when they saw what you were.

After I'd killed a dozen people, I went to see my father.

_Stefan:__ Father_

_Giuseppe:__ Stefan? How is this possible?_

_Stefan:__ Katherine had been feeding me her blood before you shot me. Killing me just started the transformation. And I just finished it._

_Giuseppe:__ You've killed innocent people for nothing! You will be stopped. I will stop you._

_Stefan:__ Not If I kill you first!_

He'd tried to run away but couldn't, he was stuck. I could smell the fear from across the room. I went towards him. As I did, he backed away against a wall. Then I reached out and pulled his heart out very slowly so he could feel every moment of it and suffer.

When I got back to the forest, she had been waiting for me with a smile on her face.

_Katherine:__ Did you enjoy that? It's fun isn't it?_

She'd come closer to me. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. As she did that, I slowly lifted up my arms and stabbed her side. I'd known it wouldn't kill her but it had caused her enough pain to let me go.

_Stefan:__ You psychotic Bitch! If you think I want to be with you after what you've done then you are wrong!_

Then I'd left.

_End of flashback_

Now as I was getting ready for the day to come, I was thinking about how I'd killed Damon and then forced him to drink human blood. But unfortunately he started drinking animal blood not long after he'd become a vampire. And he'd kept trying to convince me to drink the animal stuff but then where was the fun in that?

I'd had enough of him and his whining about my killing people, so, I'd left him about 30 years ago. But now in this small, boring town I used to call home he'd found me about five months ago.

As I left the boarding house, Damon called after me.

_Damon:__ Stefan, wait, where are you going?_

_Stefan:__ I'm going to enroll myself in high school! _I said with a big fake smile on my face

_Damon:__ Could you please be serious Stefan?_

_Stefan:__ I am Damon_

_Damon:__ And why would you want to go to high school?_

_Stefan:__ I'm bored. You could come with me, it would be fun. You need so of that in your life you know. Fun, I mean._

_Damon:__ This isn't like you Stefan, when you're bored you normally kill people not go to school! What are you planning on doing Stefan?_

_Stefan:__ Fine, don't come with me, i'll have all the fun whilst you sit around all day wondering what you can do to make me be more like you!_

Without waiting for his answer, I left in my car. Once at the Mystic Falls High School it wasn't hard to find the reception. As I made my way across the parking lot, I couldn't help but fantasize about going on a killing spree here, in the high school. Now that's was really fun is.

Behind the front desk of the reception, was this old woman could be about 65. This shouldn't be hard, getting myself enrolled here. I might not have to compel her. Well maybe to explain why the last time I was in school was in 1865.

_Stefan: Hello, my name is Stefan Salvatore, i've just arrived to town. I wanted to now if it would at all possible to join the school?_

…_:__ But it's the middle of the semester, you can't just come to town and expect to just be able to drop in and ask a place here._

Well I am going to have to compel her after all. I looked straight into her eyes and compelled her to fill in the paper work and make sure I was at least in 2 or 3 of a girl called Elena's class. Just as she was handing me the papers someone entered the room. I recognized their sent.

…_:__ Ah, Miss Gilbert, this is Stefan Salvatore, it's his first day today. He is in a few of your class, could you please show him around the school?_

_Elena: You again?_


End file.
